Twilight Saga: A Twist in Fate
by CassieVoeh
Summary: What happens when Leah is in love with Sam and Sam in love with her, but when she phases Paul imprints with Leah? Sams broken heart gets mended when Leah's cousin comes to help her out. What will happen in the Pack with this Twist in Fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I really don't know how this story is going to turn out. I got bored and I came up with this with some friends. Review this please! I really want to know what you guys think about this. Thanks to the 3 people who voted on my poll. Here is Twist of Fate.**

Leah POV

Phasing was probably one of the scariest things of my life. I didn't know what had happened or why I could hear people talking to me in my head telling me that everything was ok, the only thing that I did know was that I was running and I didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. Those plans did change, however, when I heard someone running behind me, closing the distance fast. I tried to go faster but he still caught up. When I finally stopped and turned around, there was a silver wolf staring at me.

_What do you want? _I asked putting as much ferocity behind my words as I could. He looked shocked.

_Leah? Is that you?_

_Who wants to know… Paul?_

_What happened to you? _

_I don't know! I was walking towards the beach thinking about some things and the next thing I know I am running through the woods with fur and four legs hearing you in my head._

He just looked at me for a minute, _this kind of thing usually only happens to the male line, I don't think there has ever been a girl in the pack before._

_Pack? What Pack?_

_The Pack that protects the reservation._

_Protects it from what? _I asked him nervously.

He took a deep breath, _vampires. _I didn't know what to think. I actually almost laughed, until I saw that he was 100% serious

_Wait a minute, the pack is a pack of what?_

He looked me in the eyes, which I never noticed were absolutely beautiful, _we are a pack of werewolves. _I think my jaw dropped. All of this is only supposed to be in horror movies. This can't be happening!

_So let me get this straight. I am now a werewolf, the first ever girl wolf at that, who is part of a Pack that protects the reservation from vampires? You can't be serious!_

_I know it's a lot to take in. Why don't we phase back so we can talk? Or switch back into our human forms._

_Ok how do I do that?_

_You need to think about things that are calming and that help you stay calm.. no ripping people's heads off their shoulders doesn't count. Whatever calms you down, think about it and hard._ He looked at my leg and sighed. _Stay right here, I need to go and grab you some clothes. _

_Ok hurry up._

_What's wrong Leah, you going to miss me? _ He asked me looking back over his shoulder.

_I just turned into something that I thought idiotic Hollywood directors made up to get rich. I really don't want to be alone at the moment!_

_I know Leah; we all went through the same thing that you are right now. We know what it's like, but I won't be long I promise._

_Ok, and Paul? Thanks you don't have to be doing all this. _He just smiled at me, and then I remembered something he said,_ who all is a wolf Paul? You said that we have all went through the same thing that you are. Who else is like this?_

_You, me, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jake, and Jared._ He said before running off into the woods to get some clothes for me. I had totally forgotten that I had shredded the hell out of my clothes. I decided to just lie down until Paul got back, so I put my head in my paws and the next thing I hear is an earsplitting howl from somewhere in the woods.

Paul POV

I let out a howl by the woods near Leah's house; if any of the others are available they will phase and see that we have a new pack mate. I phased and pulled on the pants I had tied to my leg and started walking up to the house. The conversation with the new wolf in the pack was weird. Mainly because the new wolf was a girl but another reason is one that she didn't know about.

I was at the door to her house. I ran up the steps and knocked on the door. It was Seth that answered the front door and that got me thinking, if Leah phased does that mean that he would also? Great.

"Hello, Paul? Is anyone in that head of yours?"

"Yea sorry, where is Leah's room?"

"Follow me, why?"

"You will find out soon enough." I hoped that wasn't true. Seth was like an actual little brother to me and I really didn't want him to have this. He led me through the house to Leah's room. I looked in the floor and saw a pair of pants and a shirt. I took them and said goodbye to Seth and Sue. She looked at me when she saw the clothes in my hand and gave me a knowing look, she knew.

"Sorry Sue, none of us ever expected this to happen."

She looked towards where Seth was playing a video game," Is he going to change also? He had a high fever last night."

"I hope not. Keep an eye on him though. And keep us posted." I ran out the door with that and phased in the trees. I had my pants wrapped around my legs and I had Leah's clothes in my mouth.

_Paul?_ _Yea Leah, it's me._

_Paul? _Sam called, apparently he had the same reaction I did to the situation.

_Yea Sam?_

_Pack meeting, meet us at Jakes, and bring Leah with you._

**Ok so what do you guys think? Review and let me know! I already have the next chapter finished so I really hope you like this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the next chapter, hope you guys like it!**

Sam POV

I was walking around the kitchen to my house when I heard a howl. I looked out the window and immediately dropped the glass I was holding. I ran out the front door and phased on the fly. I could immediately sense that there was someone here with me, _what's going on?_

_Sam? _

I froze, I knew that voice. I was in love that voice, _Leah? Is that you?_

_Yea, it's me Sam._

_What happened… why… _She understood what I was trying to get at

_I don't know what happened. I was walking around the house getting mad because I wasn't feeling good. I go outside and the next thing I know I am running through the woods with fur and four legs._

_Oh god. Leah I am so sorry. This has never happened to a girl so I didn't even think about the possibility of you changing. Your dad was a member of the council and he didn't even think about the possibility of a girl changing. Where are you I will come and get you?_

_I… I don't know. When I changed I just kind of ran. Paul told me everything, though. I don't think it has exactly set in that I am a creature of horror films. He also told me that I am the first girl the pack has ever had?_

_Yes, he is right. I don't know what to do. We need to discuss this with the elders. I will call a meeting. _ Then I felt the familiar shimmer in the back of my mind and I knew that there was another member of the Pack that had just phased. I felt Leah get happier, _Paul?_

_Yea Leah, it's me. _I felt a bit annoyed that she was that happy to hear that he was here, but I didn't worry about it.

_Paul? _I asked.

_Yea Sam?_

_Pack meeting, meet us at Jakes and bring Leah with you. _I hated leaving her out in the woods but I didn't know where she was I was pretty sure he did. He had been on patrol today so he would be the first one to know.

_Ok. See you guys there. _He said quickening his pace so that he could get to Leah and they could get back as soon as possible. I phased back and ran into the house. I called Jake and he answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Jake, it's Sam."

"Sam? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly I could hear Billy asking the same thing in the background. They over react too easy I thought to myself.

"Nothing, there are just some things that need to be discussed. I am going to call a meeting with the elders. We are going to meet at your place and then all head over there together, with our new pack mate."

He took a deep breath, "I hate to say that I saw it coming."

I was silent for a moment, "You saw this coming?"

"Yea, I was over at their house last night. Poor kid had a head you could fry bacon on." He laughed at his own joke.

"Jake, who are you talking about?"

"You said we have a new pack mate? That means Seth phased. Right? Sam you there?" He asked when I didn't answer him.

"Yea, I'm here. Jake, it wasn't Seth that phased but you're right he will be soon."

"If Seth didn't phase then who did?"

"Leah did."

"WHAT?"

"I know, but we will discuss this at the meeting. Call the others I'm on my way over there."

"Ok." He hung up. I ran out the door heading for Jakes house.

Jake POV

I hung up the phone and just stared at the receiver. Dad rolled his chair beside me, "Jake, what's going on."

"Has there ever been a girl in the Pack before, dad?" I asked him turning around.

He thought about it for a minute, "No, why are you asking?"

I took a deep breath, "It turns out that there is a new pack member, it's Leah."

"Leah Clearwater? I expected Seth to phase but this surprises even me. I'm guessing that Sam is going to call a council meeting with all of the elders?"

"You guessed right. I have to call the Pack and they are all going to meet over here and all head over there together."

I turned around to the phone again and dialed Embry's number, "hello?"

"It's Jake. Pack meeting be here as soon as you can."

"On my way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I am writing all of these in advance so I don't know what you guys are thinking. Review for me!**

Leah POV

When I walked in the room, I saw Sam look at me and smile. I returned the smile. I felt Paul walking behind me and he shut the door. The only ones who weren't staring at me were Paul, Sam, Jake, and Billy. I guess Sam called them and let him and Jake know.

"What is going on Sam? Why is Leah here? No offense Leah."

"She is here because she belongs here. You guys have a sister in the Pack now. Leah phased this morning." Every one of the guys in the room stared in my direction. I held my head high; I wasn't ashamed of being a wolf. I would be spending more time with Sam now, and I had a feeling that I was going to get along great with Paul.

"What are we going to do?" Jared asked.

"We are going to hold a meeting with the elders and inform them. There might have been a girl in the pack far back in the line that Leah is related to. If anyone would know they would." I looked around the room and saw everyone nodding, they agreed.

"Ok, Billy you called to alert the elders am I correct?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Ok let's go. Quil you drive Billy to the council area. The rest of us are just going to run. Unless you want to drive Leah?" he said with a glance. I looked around and saw that all eyes were on me. I was not going to chicken out on my first sort-of test. "I'll run." I said with a smile.

That actually got a couple of whooping noises from the guys. We all walked out the door and went into the yard. None of the guys phased, they all just stared at me. I looked at Sam and he was getting ready to tell me something, but Paul beat him to it.

"Just think about something that will make you angry." Sam looked at Paul in a weird way but he wasn't paying any attention to Sam. Actually his attention was completely on me.

"What doesn't make her angry?" Embry joked. I just glared at him and I felt a tingling sensation start going through my body. I smiled and kept thinking about what had happened when Seth put a whoopee cushion under my seat on my first date with Sam. I started growling. I didn't even know the noise was coming from me until the guys started backing away. The only ones that remained were Paul and Sam.

I felt my body bend underneath me. I blinked and then I, once again, had four legs. I looked towards the porch and saw Sam smiling at me. I hope this situation doesn't change anything between us.

"Woo hoo!" Jake shouts jumping off the porch and landing as a wolf.

_Show off. _I muttered. He just laughed.

_It takes practice; you will get the hang of this._ The next one to phase was Sam. When he phased he had a grace that I couldn't match and Jake almost had.

_You didn't look bad yourself Leah. _He told me walking over beside me.

"Oh great! We have a couple in the pack now! Try to keep the 'I love you's' and the mushy mushy when we're here to a low ok?" Embry said coming down off the porch and phasing.

_You mean like this? _Sam asked, he looked at me and walked over and put his nose to mine. I almost started to laugh at his reaction. After the display between Sam and me we all ran towards the council area. I had absolutely no idea where I was going, so Sam and Embry led the way. Jared was right behind him with Paul beside him and Jake ran beside me. I was quiet the whole way, taking in things in my new perspective.

_You okay, Leah? _Jake asked me.

_Yea, I'm fine. It's just so different._

_Yea it is. Don't worry Leah, everything will be ok._

_Thanks Jake. _That was when I noticed that we were all slowing. I slowed down and looked around. It was just like a normal house. No high walls, no guards.

_What were you expecting Leah, Fort Knox_? Jared thought.

_Oh shut up. _I told him growling.

_Hey, calm down I was kidding! Sheesh._ He continued. It took everything I had not to snap at him.

_That's enough Leah. Let's go we have a lot to talk about._ Sam told me in a stern voice, I was honestly surprised that he said that but I kept it hidden. The whole 'we can hear each other's every thought' thing got old really quick. We all phased, I had to do so behind a tree because I didn't want any of the guys to see me naked.

I came out from behind the tree when I had my clothes back on and joined the rest of the guys. We were walking up to the door of the house when Quil arrived with Billy. Embry and Jared ran over to help Quil get him out of the truck, leaving me standing beside Sam and Paul.

Sam smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him, loving the way it felt when he held me in his arms.

"We haven't had much time to talk about all of this, are you ok?" He asked me, turning me to where I was facing him.

"I'm fine, Sam. It's going to take some getting used to. But now I get to see you even more. Why didn't you tell me? You kept disappearing on me all the time. I didn't know what to think." I told him placing a peck on his lips.

"I'm sorry Lee Lee. I didn't have a choice. Tribal rules," he told me kissing me back.

Paul POV

I don't know exactly what I'm feeling, but when he bent down to kiss her I just had this feeling to rip his fucking head off. This isn't supposed to be right. She is supposed to be with him. I almost smacked myself for getting pissed off at Sam. _I have to get away from them_ I thought to myself.

"I'm going to let them know that we're here." I told him as I stormed off. They probably already knew that we were but I would do anything to get away from there.

I walked up to the door and got my hand ready to knock on the door when one of the elders already answered.

"Hello, Paul." He was the oldest member that we had. He was close to 100 and his health was slipping fast. He could barely talk anymore

"Hello, Mr. Himanshu."

"Please come in, we are waiting for you. Billy did not give us any details over the phone, only that it was urgent."

"It is, we have something that none of us have ever seen before." Sam said coming up behind us holding Leah. I quickly looked away before the sight got to me, _what the hell is wrong with me?_ I thought to myself. Quil was rolling Billy in the house and Jared and Embry were behind them. We walked through the house and into the area that we normally held the meetings, the elders were already seated.

After Mr. Himanshu was Mr. Praver. He was 95 but in much better health. I still believe that he could phase if you got him mad enough, which he rarely did, then was Mr. Chandak. He was only 80.

Every one of the members had the utmost respect from all of the wolves. Leah didn't really know who they were but the wolf in her would automatically give them respect. We all sat down and looked towards them.

"What is all this about, Sam?" Mr. Chandak asked.

"We recently had a new wolf phase and we do not know how. Leah phased earlier today and as far as we know, she is the only girl to have ever phased."

They all just looked at each other, "there has been one other girl to phase, but it was long ago." Mr. Himanshu stated, "and Leah is a direct descendant. It surprises me slightly that she has phased but we knew that there would be a girl phasing somewhere down the line. It wasn't a matter of 'if' but when."

"Who was she?" Leah asked enthusiastically. She might finally get some answers.

"She was your great-great-great grandmother."

**Ok how you like it? This one was kinda long but I had to get to this spot before I stopped. The names are just Indian but they all mean either moon of chief. So review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Leah POV

"She was your great-great grandmother. She was the first female wolf that we have ever had, your mother was supposed to phase as well, but it skipped her and it went to you. We don't know what made her phase in the first place" He told me. I didn't say anything at first. I never knew my Great great grandmother Ellen. I had heard stories about her, not that she had phased, but that she was the only woman to ever be on the council. Apparently no one knew why she was, either that or they never told me.

"She was a fierce protector, sometimes more than the men. She refused to be looked down upon just because she was a girl. She was an amazing woman and we all hope that you can walk the same path that she did."

"I know that we don't have a choice when we phase. When it happens, it happens. Is there any way that she can like, refuse? You said that it skipped Sue, if it skipped her then maybe it also skipped her mother. Maybe they instead decided that they didn't want to do this. Is that possible?" Sam asked.

"I like being a wolf! The whole no privacy thing sucks, but other than that there is the speed, the sense of belonging in a family, I will take whatever hand fate gives me." I said standing up.

"I can understand your concern for her Sam, but that is something that she needs to discuss with her mother. If it is possible, then it will be her choice. No one can make it for her. Until then, I think that is all that we can talk about for today." He said getting up from his chair. The others followed his lead. The pack and I stood and waited for them to walk by us until we walked back through the house and out the door.

When we got outside, Embry and Paul helped Quil put Billy in the truck so that he could drive him home. Once they had left, we all phased and ran to the woods.

_Ok, I am going to patrol. Leah you can go home and get used to the whole idea of being a wolf. Jared you stay with me. The Embry and Quil can take the next run. We will howl to let you know when you're up. _Sam said. I was glad to be able to go home. I had some things to think about.

_Thanks, Sam._ I told him. I stopped and looked around; I had no idea where I was, so I couldn't really run home.

_I'll run you home. Sam go ahead and start patrolling I'll take her home._ Paul offered.

_Thanks Paul._

_Don't worry about it, come on Leah. _Paul told me running the other way. I quickly followed him

_I'll see you tonight Leah, love you. _

_Love you too._

_I have to run back to my place Jared I'll be back in a few. _Sam told him

_Ok I'm going to run by mine to get a bite think everything will be ok for like 3 minutes?_

_Yea things should be fine. I will hurry. _I felt Jared and Sam phase back and everything was quiet.

I followed Paul and only ran for a couple minutes. I started to recognize the area and started slowing down beside him. I noticed that he had been quiet, _Paul, you ok?_

_I'm fine Leah. Just been some weird things going on._

_Ha I know right. I mean I thought all of this shit was only supposed to happen on the big screen not really in real life._

_Yea, I know._

It took me until the time we got to my house to figure out that something was really bothering him, _phase back and come on in._

_Leah, I really think I should go. _

At that point I was pissed. _I'm not stupid. I know something is bothering you now phase back so we can talk about it. You helped me earlier now it's my turn._

He didn't say he anything, he wouldn't even look at me.

_Damn it! What the hell is going on with you? You are normally the biggest ass I know! What's with Mr. Nicey nice?_

_Ok I will phase back, only for a few minutes though. There are some things that I think we should talk about._

_Finally, _I ran behind a tree to phase back and grabbed the clothes that were tied around my ankle. For some reason I was happy that I was going to get to talk to Paul. When I came out from behind the tree he was phased and leaning against a rock.

"Come on." I told him. He followed me into the house, but I had to practically drag him by his hair. I went into the kitchen to get something to eat," Grab you something, we are going into my room."

He didn't seem very comfortable but I heard his stomach growl and he laughed. He got a sandwich and I got a Twinkie. We walked through the house to my room and sat down on my bed.

"Now what is going on? I have never seen you like this before." I told him plopping down on my bed. I was in a good mood lately for some reason too, there was something different I could feel it. I just didn't know what it meant. I know that I feel different about Paul than I used to. He used to just be annoying, now I could see that he did have a good side to him, one that actually cared about others.

He didn't answer me at first but then he took a deep breath, "when we were at the meeting, they didn't tell you everything that you need to know." He said not meeting my eyes.

"Ok, what did they not tell me? Does it involve me?" I was a little surprised that they kept something away from me. It was either good, or really bad.

"Yes it does," he met my eyes and shook his head," it's called Imprinting."

**Ok guys this one is a bit shorter than the rest of the other chapters but I had to stop it here. Review this and let me know what you think! Thanks :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Paul POV

"Ok what did they not tell me? Does it involve me?" she asked me. _Great I'm so dead._ I thought to myself before answering.

"Yes it does," I took a deep breath and met her eyes, "It's called imprinting." She just stared at me for a minute.

"Ok, you got me. What is that?" She asked taking a bite of her Twinkie. _Oh my god, oh my god._

"It's a wolf thing. It's when we find our soul mate. When we find the one person that holds us to the Earth. When we find them, nothing else matters."

"That's sweet and everything, but how does that involve me?" I couldn't look at her, I couldn't tell her. She was happy. _Come on! You have the balls to imprint with the girl your alpha is in love with but you don't have the balls to tell them? Real manly._

"Paul spill it!"

"I imprinted on you!" I shouted before I could stop myself.

Leah POV

"I imprinted on you!" He shouted. I could tell that he felt relieved as soon as he said the words, he also looked like he regret them. I don't know about him but the first thing that popped into my head was Sam. If Paul and I were soul mates then what about me and Sam. I love…. Wait I can't finish that sentence anymore.

I had been with Sam for 3 years and my first day as a werewolf throws it all away. How am I going to tell him? As much as I hated to admit it I felt right when I was with Paul.

I didn't know what to do so I put my head in my hands. He put his hand on my shoulder and where I felt his touch got all tingly.

"Leah, say something." He whispered.

"Like what? I don't know what I'm going to tell him Paul."

"You mean, you're not going to fight it?" he asked me sounding a little shocked, yet happy.

"I can't. I can't even say I love him anymore. At least not like I used to, and I can't stay away from you. I feel… empty even if it's not for a long time." I felt a smile on my face and I hated to admit that I felt right when I was with him, and I could tell that he felt the same way. I got off the bed and picked up my forgotten Twinkie, tossed it in the trash can and stood by the window.

"Leah I don't know what to tell you other than I'm sorry." I told her putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know what to say either. I am glad that I know because when I was telling Sam I loved him I didn't feel right. I thought I was going crazy but it turns out that I have just found the one person that I was meant to be with, it just isn't Sam." She said with a sigh.

"We have been together for almost four years. I am going to break his heart."

Paul POV

I didn't know what to tell her to make her feel any better; I don't think there was anything I could say any way. So I just let her get it all out; rubbing small circles on her back and letting her cry on my shoulder. I felt horrible for making her feel this way. I kept thinking to myself _did I do the right thing? _

I had no answer though. It felt right that I had told her because the feelings were mutual. She had already noticed a difference between her and Sam. I know that he would've found out eventually and he would find out that it was me who imprinted with her. I knew Sam. He would give the order to all of us to say who imprinted with Leah, and I'm not like Jacob. I can't ignore the alpha order because I am the rightful alpha in the pack. So I would spill the beans even if I didn't want to.

I lost count of how many times I told her that I was sorry, and how many times she would smile at me and then go right back to feeling like this was her fault.

I took her face in between my hands, forcing her to look me in the eyes," This is not your fault. No one could have stopped it, or prevented it. This is fate, no one can fight it."

She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers for who knows how long, we broke apart when we heard knocking at the door.

"Hey sis, you ok?" we heard Seth asking. We looked at the door and I was glad that she locked it.

"I'm fine Seth, just in here talking to Paul." She said trying to hold back a laugh _what in the hell is so funny?_

"Oh, ok. Hey Sam called." He said through the door and I got a cold chill up my spine.

"What did he say?"

"He said that they are holding a meeting tonight. What kind of meeting?" he asked being the nosy little brother that he is.

"You will know soon enough kid." I told him.

"Man I hate it when people tell me that. I am 13, not a kid I am in the teens here!"

I lost it. I started laughing so hard I couldn't breathe and I ended up in the floor of her room.

"Shut up Paul." He said before stomping off.

"What do you think the meeting is about?" she aked.

"I'm a bit scared to find out." I told her honestly.

**Ok I didn't want to end it here but I had to get this chapter up. Sorry for not updating but I have been working on my other stories. Go to my profile and check out my new Jake and Nessie story **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys I got a new story up. It's a Jake and Nessie story and its called Shattered Dreams. Go check it out and review because only one person is haha. **

Sam POV

"Ok, thanks Seth." I told him before hanging up. I had called to talk to Leah but Seth told me that she was in her room talking to Paul. What on Earth was Paul still doing there? He said he would take her home not stay the damn night. I had to take a deep breath to calm myself down, he was trying to be nice I thought to myself, and then I came to another situation. Paul was never nice. NEVER. He should be especially pissed since Leah phased because she was a girl. I didn't keep thinking about it, though. I had other things to occupy my mind.

I walked around my house and looked at the clock; I still had a couple hours until the meeting where I would tell that pack that the Cullen's were coming back again. Jacob wouldn't like that at all. He had been enjoying being able to freely go over to Bella's house whenever he choose to do so. Why were they coming back after this long? Oh well.

To pass the time I went into the kitchen to pig out. I looked in the fridge and made myself the meatloaf Leah cooked for me a couple days ago. I smiled at the thought of her as I put my huge dinner in the microwave. I felt it in my back pocket, the ring that my father gave to my mother. She gave it to me on her deathbed and told me to give it to the one girl who would forever hold the key to my heart, and I felt like that was Leah.

So tonight, at the meeting I was going to ask her to marry me. I was nervous, mainly because I was asking her in front of the entire pack, secondly I didn't know if she was going to say yes. I knew she loved me but I didn't know if she was ready for the commitment of marriage yet.

I ate my meatloaf and watched a boring TV show for a couple hours until it was time to phase and meet up with the rest of the pack. I tied my shorts around my ankle taking extra to make sure the ring wouldn't fall out of the back pocket. I phased and howled as loud as I could to remind the pack about the meeting.

About 5 minutes later I hear Leah phase.

_Hey Lee-lee. _

_Hey Sam. _she didn't sound like herself, she sounded kind of depressed.

_You okay? Yea, I'm fine… just worried about Seth. _

_Is he not doing any better?_

_Not at all, he has a fever of 104 as of right now. I had 107 when I phased. It's not going to be long is it?_

_No, it's not. I'm sorry Leah. _I told her honestly. I never had any siblings but I would never want any of mine to go through this. We just ran in silence for a few minutes until several other members joined.

_Ugh you woke me up! _Embry shouted.

_I have news and it's more important than your sleep! _I yelled back.

_What's the news?_ Jake asked as he phased. Quil, Jared, and Paul phased right after him. I noticed that Leah got happy when they all did and then felt bad about it.

_The Cullen's are coming back._

_What? How do you know?_ Jake asked me as he stopped running.

_Carlisle called me to let me know. He said he knew that we would patrol through Forks when they left and we did, he thought that we had the right to know so that there were no misunderstandings._

_Does Bella know? _

_No, she doesn't. He said that Edward plans on telling her soon._

_So it's not just a few of them coming back they all are.. _he said trailing the thought off.

_Yes, I'm sorry Jacob. He said that they would be back within the month. If you would like to go and spend some time with Bella, I understand and you may do so._

_Thanks Sam. I would like to go now if you don't mind?_

_Go._ I told him. As soon as I gave the order he sprinted towards Forks.

_Does this mean that we go back to the old treaty? _Paul asked me.

_Yes it does. So when the Cullen's get back we stick to our old lines. Got it? _I heard a yes from everyone in the pack and nodded, _ok good. Well that's all, Leah can I talk to you for a moment?_

Leah POV

_Well that's all, Leah can I talk to you for a moment? _He asked me. One emotion was all I felt, panic

_Of course, _I told him as I walked behind a tree to phase. _Don't panic, don't panic_! I tried to tell myself but it wasn't working. I walked out from behind my little tree and walked over to him. He was smiling at me sweetly.

_I'm going to break his heart._ I told myself and I had to will myself to keep the tears from pouring out of my eyes. When I reached him he kissed me. I used to be able to engulf myself in his kisses but now when he kissed me I felt a stab of pain through my heart. It was livable at first but as the kiss continued it got worse.

I pulled away with a sad look and looked into his eyes.

"Leah what's wrong?" He asked me worriedly stroking my cheek with his hot hand. It was now or never. If he found out himself it would just be worse than if I told him myself and if I didn't do it now, then o never would. I didn't want to hurt him but he just wasn't the one for me anymore. When I imagined my wedding day, he wasn't the one at the end of the aisle waiting for me. Paul was.

So I took a deep breath and got ready to break his heart.

**Sorry that my updating has sucked here recently and I hate to end this chapter here, but review so I will know that this is being read and that you want me to keep posting**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys I have tried to re write this chapter about 3 times but I always forget to save it because I am writing this at school. I am really sorry about taking like a month to update because I have had so much other stuff on my mind but I'm hoping that the 3****rd**** times the charm and I can write this in an hour **

Sam POV

Leah is normally the hardest person in the world to read, even for me and I have known her almost my entire life, but I could read her like an open book right now. She had sadness and guilt rolling off her in waves. Those waves struck me right in the heart, I hated seeing her upset.

"Leah, what's wrong?" I asked her gently.

"Sam, something has happened. I didn't know that it would and I do wish in a way that I could change the way it did happen. I can't though."

"Leah, what are you trying to say?" I asked her walking slowly towards her. I held my hand out towards her and my jaw almost dropped when she actually backed away.

"Sam, I have imprinted." She said as she bowed her head.

When she said the words I smiled at her," Leah, that's great! Why didn't I feel something? Hm." I thought to myself out loud. When I looked at her again she had a look of confusion on her face. "You said you Imprinted, right well I'm happy. I know that we truly are soul mates." I told her as I took her face into my hands.

"Sam, I hate hurting you but I have no choice. I didn't imprint on you…" She said the last part so quiet that I almost didn't hear her. But when I did it was like a cold, steel knife piercing my heart. I backed away from her and saw that she was crying but I couldn't compel myself to do anything about it.

I didn't know what to think, _she's not serious; she can't be. We love eachother._ I was thinking but I knew as soon as the thought came out that I was just trying to convince myself.

"With who?" was all I could ask, I knew that it would only cause me more pain to know who would be with my Leah for as long as he wanted. I had dreamed for a long time about being with Leah. I had never adding her phasing or one of us imprinted into the situation.

"Paul…."

I ran. I ran away from everything, the girl I love, my life, my pack, my duty. I left everything behind me as I ran through my pain and heartbreak. I didn't even wait until I got to the tree line to phase. I didn't care if anyone saw a man transform into a huge black wolf. I didn't care that as soon as I phased half of the Pack was in my mind asking what I had seen.

_Sam, what's going on_- Jake

_I just need to be alone right now .I need to leave and if I don't come back you're in charge. I can't be here right now and I don't know when I will be ale to come back._- Me

_Sam, what's going on?_- Jake

_I can't talk about it, I just need to get away from La Push._ I had accidentally thought about what had just happened and Jake felt my pain. He let out a surprised whine.

_I'll take care of everything, take as long as you need._- Jake.

With that he left and left me to run away with all of my thoughts, my pain, and my anger.

**Ok I know this is kinda short and I did this in like 30 minutes but I really will try to get better at updating. Review for me I haven't had any lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys I am really sorry that it has taken me this long to update but here is the next chapter.**

Leah POV

I watched him run away and I fell to the ground. How could I do this to him? I kept asking myself. The only answer that I had came to my mind, _because you belong with Paul._

No matter how much it hurt me to say goodbye to Sam, I knew in my heart that it had to be done and that is was better that I told him instead of him finding out the hard way. So I sat, I sat there for I don't know how long until I felt a comforting hand fall onto my shoulder. I turned around expecting to see Paul but I saw Jacob. As soon as I saw his face I turned my head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Leah. I know this is a difficult situation for you."

"How do you even know what happened?" I asked a little more bitterly than I had intended, "Sorry."

He smiled, "I felt Sam phase and he had been thinking about it." He held out his hand and I took it so he could help me stand. When I looked up he was looking at me seriously, " Sam told me that I am Alpha until he gets back, I don't know how long that will be."

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked him.

"I don't know." Was all he had to say, I knew the answer before I had even asked. The answer was 'no' he wouldn't be ok. I had completely shattered his heart. He would never be the same again and it was my fault.

"I guess…uh… pack life is going to get interesting from now on. Huh?"

"Yeah, you can say that." He said staring off at nothing, he looked at me after a moment, "Are you going to be ok?"

"I don't know. I mean I had to tell him, but I know I just broke his heart. In a way I still love him, but it won't be enough anymore."

"Yea." He said and I knew he was thinking about Bella.

"Should we be getting back now?"

"Yea, come with me I drove here." He said walking towards the rabbit.

The ride back to the Black residence was a comfortable silence. He let me think about things but at least I wasn't alone anymore. As we were driving I was looking out the window, I tried to tell myself I was looking at nothing but I knew I was looking for Sam.

About 15 minutes later, Jacob pulled up at his house. I got out quietly and walked in the front door. Billy and Charlie were watching the ball game and Bella was sitting on the couch. As soon as Jacob saw her, his face lit up and he was no longer the Alpha who had just gained control of an entire pack, he was a normal kid again. Bella's face showed the same thing, like the sun had returned into her life.

I smiled at Bella and told Jake that I was going for a run so they could have some time. I walked back out the door, to the tree line, and phased. I had been caging the wolf in me for quite a while so it felt good to set her free, but when in phased I was hit smack in the face with heartbreaking pain, and complete agony.

It was so much that my knees buckled and I let out a whine, then it hit me. Sam was still phased. Phasing back again I gathered the clothes that had fallen away from my feet and walked back to the Black residence. I had to get home, I had to be alone for a while because with feeling Sam's pain mine was starting to get worse.

How selfish am I? I had completely destroyed the first man I had ever loved. All because of some stupid Imprint? I hated this. I hated what this had done to him. What I did to him. I broke his heart just because I didn't love him like I used to, but there was still a love that I did feel for Sam. It just wasn't even on the same level as what I felt for Paul.

Paul.

I hadn't seen him since he told me about the Imprint and just the thought of his name made my soul ache for him. I couldn't stand it, I had to see him. I rushed into putting my clothes on and busted through the door and went to Jake's room. I heard laughing so I politely knocked.

"Come on in." I heard a husky voice say. I walked through the door and saw Jake and Bella sitting on the foot of the bed facing each other.

"Hey Bella, Jake can I get a ride to Paul's place?" I tried to ask casually but he just snickered.

"Yea, Bells, I'll be back in a few." He gave her hand a squeeze and left the room. I just looked at Bella.

"You know he loves you, right?" I told her.

"Yes, you have any idea how much I wish I loved him the same way?"

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but I have been in his mind Bella, you're his entire world. The world could end tomorrow but if you were with him in his last moment he would die the happiest man alive. I know you still feel for the lee… for Cullen, but give Jake a shot. You're the only one Jake will have eyes for." I finished with a smile.

"Thanks, Leah." She said smiling at me in return. With that I left the room and went out into the rabbit where Jake was waiting for me,

"What took you?" He said pulling out of the drive again.

"Just talking to Bella." I couldn't help but laugh at the look that crossed his face, "I didn't say anything bad, I was actually very nice."

"Don't scare me like that, you being nice?" He said sarcastically, so I sarcastically punched him in the jaw. Stupid to do while he was driving I know, but he didn't even flinch.

"You're going to have to toughen up to hit me there girlie."

I just glared at him. By the time that we had finished our bickering he was pulling up at Paul's, but before I got out he locked to door.

"What did you say to Bells, exactly Leah?"

"I just told her that she should consider her options wisely." I unlocked the door and ran up to the front steps. I was getting anxious just thinking about seeing him, I knocked on the door and held my breath. When he answered I felt a smile cross my face and gently leaped into his arms, all of my problems being pushed into the back of my mind.

**Ok guys once again terribly sorry about the crappy updates lately. I have been studying for the ACT and work and school and I forgot about my stories. But I haven't had a comment in forever so leave me one **


	9. Chapter 9

Paul POV

Seeing Leah already was a complete shock, granted I had been going crazy not seeing her, I still thought she was going to spend some more time with Sam. After she released me from the bear hug, I remembered that I probably looked like hell. I fell asleep trying to ease some of the anxiousness I had from being away from her. I stepped away from the door to let her in and tried to fix my hair without her noticing, but she did of course.

"What are you doing?" She asked me sitting down on the couch, not even thinking twice about making herself at home.

"I was asleep and I am very self conscious about my hair." I said adding a little lip pout which she laughed at. I never noticed how much I love her laugh I thought to myself.

I sat down beside her and she nuzzled herself under the arm I had draped across her.

"I told Sam." She said out of no where and I could here the sadness in her voice.

"How'd he take it?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Not too good. He phased and ran off, he told Jacob that he is Alpha until he gets back. Paul has the true alpha ever ran off leaving his duties on someone else?" 

"No, but technically that hasn't happened now. Jacob was truly meant to be Alpha, and we all know it."

"Then why is Sam still Alpha?" She asked me sitting up

"Jacob didn't want to be. When Sam was waiting for Jacob to phase he was Alpha because he had a direct line to the first pack. When Jacob phased he never challenged Sam and they agreed that he remain Alpha."

"So Jacob would have to challenge Sam?"

"We don't know, if Sam surrendered there would be no point and he has told Jacob that when he wants the position he will step down, but if Sam was determined he still be in charge then yes, they would have to fight."

She took a deep breath, "I went over to Jake's and Bella was there. So I phased to give them some time alone and Sam was still phased. I felt everything, Paul."

I didn't know what to say, I have never had my heart broken like Sam had, and I felt for him. I couldn't regret Leah phasing though, because I have her.

"He is in so much pain.." she started to say when her cell rang.

"Hello?" she answered, after listening to the person on the other line she squealed," when! Oh I can't wait to see you! I have missed you!"

She let the other person talk for a second again

"Yay! I will see you tomorrow then! Love ya!" She hung up and was smiling a smile that could light up Broadway," my cousin Emily is coming into town tomorrow!"

I didn't know who that was but I smiled anyway," Awesome. How long is she staying?"

"About 3 weeks! She is on break from college. I haven't seen her in like 3 months."

"That's awesome Leah, I hope you guys have a good time."

"I can't tell her, can I?"

I didn't need to ask," No."

She just sighed," I have to go, she be here early and its already late and my room is a mess, I be back tomorrow." She got up and when I hugger her goodbye she just smiled at me. When she was gone I thought of Sam, and hoped that everything would work out for him.

**Woo! 2 chapters in 2 days, this one isn't too long but here is some more to read. Yes, I finally brought Emily into the picture **


End file.
